Time of flight ranging systems find use in level measurements applications, and referred to as level measurement systems. Level measurement systems determine the distance to a reflective surface (i.e. reflector) by measuring how long after transmission energy, an echo is received. Such systems may utilize ultrasonic pulses, pulse radar signals, or other microwave energy signals.
Pulse radar and microwave-based level measurement systems are typically preferred in applications where the atmosphere in the container or vessel is subject to large temperature changes, high humidity, dust and other types of conditions which can affect propagation. To provide a sufficient receive response, a high gain antenna is typically used. High gain usually translates into a large antenna size with respect to the wavelength.
Two types of antenna designs are typically found in microwave-based level measurement systems: rod antennas and horn antennas. Rod antennas have a narrow and elongated configuration and are suitable for containers having small opening/flange sizes and sufficient height for accommodating larger rod antennas. Horn antennas, on the other hand, are wider and shorter than rod antennas. Horn antennas are typically used in installations with space limitations, for example, vessels or containers which are shallow.
The level measurement instrument or device comprises a housing and a waveguide (i.e. the antenna). The level measurement instrument is mounted on top of a container or vessel and the antenna extends into the vessel. The level measurement instrument is typically bolted to a flange around the opening of the container. The housing holds the electronic circuitry. The antenna extends into the interior of the vessel and is connected to a coupler which is affixed to the housing. The antenna is electrically coupled to the electronic circuit through a coaxial cable (i.e. waveguide). The coaxial cable has one terminal connected to the antenna coupler and the other terminal is connected to a bidirectional or input/output port for the electronic circuit. The antenna converts guided waves into free radiated waves, and is reciprocal, i.e. also converts the free radiated waves into guided waves. The antenna is excited by electromagnetic (i.e. radio frequency) pulses or energy received through the coaxial cable from the circuit and transmits electromagnetic pulses or energy into the vessel. The antenna couples the pulses that are reflected by the surface of the material contained in the vessel and these pulses are converted into guided electromagnetic signals or energy pulses which are guided by the coaxial cable (i.e. waveguide) to the circuit.
It will be appreciated that the coaxial cable operates as a coaxial waveguide and the antenna comprises a circular waveguide. If there are losses or signal degradation in the transition between the coaxial waveguide and the antenna waveguide, then radar performance is affected.
Accordingly, there remains a need for improvements in the coupling between a coaxial waveguide and the antenna configuration for radar-based level measurement systems.